


One of the Many Uses of the Modern-Day Mobile Phone

by DoctorRoseAfterDark (lastbluetardis)



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbluetardis/pseuds/DoctorRoseAfterDark
Summary: James and Rose take the edge off part way through a brief ten-day separation.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948375
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	One of the Many Uses of the Modern-Day Mobile Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Kintober prompt fill! 🥳🍆  
> Prompt: phone sex  
> ~2700 words
> 
> Btw, this is HiddenTreasures/lastbluetardis, just publishing under the pseud where I've moved all my smutty PWP fics 😘

“What are you wearing?”

Rose folds her arms behind her head as she reclines against her nest of pillows, her phone resting on James’s pillow.

“Well, it’s nearly eleven o’clock here, so I’m in my jimjams,” he answers. “Blue pj bottoms and a gray t-shirt. My usual pajamas. You know.”

Rose smiles fondly and rolls her eyes. _Oblivious idiot_. But he’s her oblivious idiot.

“Mmm, I like those bottoms,” she murmurs. “They hide _nothing_.”

“I suppose,” he answers, a thoughtful note entering his tone. “They’re rather soft and clingy, aren’t they? But it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

She barely swallows her laugh and keeps trying, curious now to see how far she can take this before he finally catches on.

“D’you want to know what I’m wearing?” she asks. More like _purrs_ , but it goes over his head.

“Probably your usual ensemble as well,” he guesses. “Those pink shorts and camisole.” 

“Try again.”

“Hmm… a pair of my boxers and my shirt?”

“Nope.”

“Ooh, did you get new jammies?” he asks eagerly.

Rose can’t help her laugh this time. “No, James.”

“Oh.” She can practically hear his pout. “Well, then I’m at a loss. What are you wearing?”

“Nothing,” she says simply.

“No, come on, tell me,” he whines.

“I love you, you daft man,” she giggles. “I am wearing _nothing_.”

“Oh,” he says, confusion coloring his tone. “You hate sleeping naked though. And it’s the middle of winter; aren’t you cold?” But before Rose can say anything else, James breathes, “ _Ohhhh_.”

“Give the man a medal,” she teases. “God, took you long enough.”

“Blimey,” he says sheepishly. “That took longer than it should have. In my defense, I’ve been sat in meetings and seminars from noon until eight o’clock. My brain is a tad fried. Can we start this over again?”

She laughs. “Sure thing. So, James, what are you wearing?”

He pitches his voice low as he answers, “I’m wearing the pajama bottoms you love so much. Those clingy dark blue ones that you say show off my arse nicely.”

“Mmm. They show off your front package nicely too,” she says. There’s a reason they’re her favorite pair of his pajamas. There is no hiding what he’s been endowed with when he wears those trousers, not with everything _swinging around_ up there.

“But as much as I love these pajamas,” he murmurs, “I think I want to take them off.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Air things out a bit… easy access for _other activities_.” Rose strains her ears and can hear the soft shuffling on his end of the call. “I’m currently in just a gray t-shirt.”

“The one that clings to your pecs?” she asks, even though she can perfectly see him in her mind’s eye. Of course she can. She has seen him in his pajamas—and less—every day for the past three years. She can see the way the fabric strains at his chest, which is deceptively broad, considering how slim the rest of his body is. She can see the slight bump where his nipples will press against the shirt.

“Not clinging to my pecs anymore.” He is slightly breathless, and when he lets out a soft sigh, she wonders if he’s already gotten started. “We match now.”

“What would we be doing if I was there beside you?”

“Ehm. I… I’d start kissing you.” James pauses for a couple seconds before blurting, “Sorry, I don’t know how to do this.”

“Do you wanna stop?” she asks. “Sorry, we can chat about how your conference…”

“No. No, I don’t want to stop. It’s just… sorry. I feel silly. Is this actually turning you on?”

“ _You_ turn me on. And I’m kinda horny tonight. You could honestly recite the periodic table in a breathy moan and that’d be enough to do me in.”

James lets out a loud cackle, then clears his throat and murmurs, “Hydrogen… helium… lithium… beryllium… boron…”

She had been teasing, but his voice seems to shiver its way beneath her skin, heating her blood and sending chill after chill through her body. Her nipples tighten and her stomach does that sharp _swoop_ that is usually followed by her pouncing on top of him to snog him silly.

She must have let out a sound, because he says, “Wow, you weren’t joking.”

“Your voice is so fucking sexy,” she says, unable to be embarrassed by her reaction. She loves that, even after three years, she gets as aroused by him as she did when they made love for the first time. She still craves him as much now as she did when they first began dating; but she loves him even more now than she did three years ago. Her love for him grows stronger with each passing day.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” he says. “Are you touching yourself yet?”

“Mhm. Pretending it’s your fingers instead of my own. Got plenty of source material to draw from.”

She cups one of her breasts and is slightly frustrated that it doesn't feel as good as when James does it. When he touches her, it’s like her nerve endings _spark_ , flooding her body with sensation and pleasure. He loves playing with her breasts, and he’s gotten so damn good at it over the years. He has nailed down the pressure needed to squeeze and rub her to tease her into a frenzy. 

And he somehow manages to touch her _everywhere_ at once. While one of his hands migrates from one breast to the other, his other hand takes a circuitous route across her body before settling between her legs.

She moves one of her hands south, caressing her hips and inner thighs, as James likes to do. He very rarely goes right in, but prefers a slower build up, touching her everywhere except where she’s desperate for him until she’s _begging_.

“My hand doesn’t feel as nice as yours,” James grumbles, pulling Rose out of her head and reminding her that she’s on a phone call.

“Oh?” she asks, her voice strained.

He lets out a moan that sizzles down her spine and makes her core throb and clench with need. She can’t help herself anymore; though James would make her wait, she doesn’t have that level of restraint. Not when it has been a week since James left for his ten-day conference in Paris, a week since she was intimately touched.

“I wish you were here,” Rose says, slipping her fingers through her folds to spread her moisture around. Her hips jolt when she brushes across the edge of her clit. “Or that I was there with you. M’not picky.”

“I miss you too. Not just your body, though I miss that terribly. But _you_. I miss waking up and falling asleep beside you. I miss snuggling with you as we watch a film. I miss laughing with you as you tell me about your day. I miss holding you as we fall asleep.” His voice chokes off into a whimper, and if she strains her ears to listen past her roaring heartbeat, she can _almost_ make out the whisper of skin on skin, his rhythm slow and steady. “I miss you, Rose.”

“I miss you, too. Three more days, love. Then I’m going to lock you in our bedroom and shag you until I can’t walk anymore.”

He barks out a laugh. “Good thing I took the rest of the week off when I return.”

“Is now a good time to tell you that I also took Thursday and Friday off?”

He goes dead silent for a second before he curses, long and low. “Fuck, Rose. _Fuck_ , I want to be there with you. I logically know I will see you in three days and we can make love to our hearts’ content but I am so hard and I want you so fucking badly right now. I want to be inside you. I want to hold you. I want you to wrap your arms and legs around me so tightly I can barely move. I want to kiss every inch of you and for you to kiss me. I want you, Rose. I want you so much.”

Though this isn’t exactly how Rose expected their first foray into phone sex to go, she can’t deny that he’s managing to do a damn good job at making her desperate for release. Nobody has ever made her feel as loved and wanted as James makes her feel, and that makes her utterly _mad_ for him, to make love with him. Though he’s often self-conscious about how emotional he is, he can’t seem to understand that she finds his intense love for her to be the sexiest thing in the world. What woman—what person— _wouldn’t_ want to know how adored she is?

“I want you too,” she replies, cringing at how ineloquent she is, but not quite able to manage more, not when her hand between her legs speeds up, now touching her clit directly.

“Rose, I… how are you doing? Are you touching yourself? Are you close?”

“Yeah,” she breathes, swallowing down a groan before she remembers that’s the point of what they’re doing. Drawing in a shaking breath, she lets it out again on a low moan, the kind of moan she would direct into his ear because he shivers so deliciously whenever she breathes into his ear.

“Shit,” he rasps, and clearly even through the phone, it’s drawing the same reaction from him as if they were physically twined together. “Rose, I wanna come. I think… I can slow down a bit, stave it off for a while, but I really, really want to…”

“Don’t stop,” she begs. “Let me hear you, James. Let me hear you. Tell me how it feels. I love knowing you’re feeling good.”

“Feels brilliant,” he squeaks, his voice cracking. He clears his throat. “Feels so good, Rose. Not as good as your hand, but I’m so turned on right now I don’t particularly care that it’s my own hand. I’m getting harder, and it’s gonna be difficult to stop soon. Everything’s so hot and tight.”

“Me too,” she pants, slipping her fingers into her wet heat now. She muffles a cry as her nerves spark with pleasure and desire, as her muscles clench around the digits. She knows exactly where to touch, exactly how to curl her fingers to set her body _burning_.

James swears, and the sound sends her stomach dropping without warning. Her body tenses, her muscles locking up as the tension within her builds exponentially before reaching its zenith.

“Fuck, James, _fuck_ …” She can’t stop it now, even if she wanted to. “I’m gonna come…”

“Come for me,” he growls, his voice deep and gravelly. 

The second between teetering on the edge and falling on the edge seems to last for an eternity. She shivers and whines, impatient, but then finally, _finally_ she tips over into oblivion. Stars explode behind her eyes as pleasure rolls in hot, intense waves through her body. She is shuddering as frissons of ecstasy raise prickling goosebumps across her skin. Her mind goes blank of anything apart from _how fucking good_ she feels in this moment.

The only thing missing is the press of James’s body into hers. That thought makes Rose cold, twisting something in her chest as she’s aware of how _lonely_ she is without James.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” James croaks. “You’re so beautiful and I wish I could see your face. I want to feel you squeezing my cock, I want you to hold me as I come inside you, I want… I want…”

Rose blinks past her heavy eyelids to focus on the phone call. He’s babbling, the strain in his voice letting her know he still hasn’t found his release yet.

“If I were there,” she murmurs, “I would probably tease you for a bit longer. Turn the tables a bit. You love building me up but not letting me come… see how well you handle it.”

“Not well at all,” he squeaks. “I wanna come, Rose. _Please…_ ”

She smiles faintly, as though _she_ is the one leaving him hanging in the balance, rather than his own hand.

“Oh, fine,” she teases. “Since you asked so nicely. I’d tighten my grip around your cock, giving you a little _squeeze_ on the upstroke.”

She can tell he followed her directions since he makes a high-pitched _whine_ that she is so familiar with.

“I love that sound,” she sighs. “I’d quicken the speed of my hand now. You’ve been so patient, time for your reward, eh?”

“Rose,” he pleads. He’s panting harshly now, and she knows she could recite the recipe she made for dinner that night and it would make no difference. He is _almost there_ , and she knows it will only take another few seconds, that it’s only a matter of time.

She’s just along for the ride, but she can’t help but continue to play along. “I love how you feel in my hand. Just like I love you inside of me. You’re the best lover I’ve ever had and I love you so goddamn much, James. _I love you_.”

“Love you, too,” he grunts, and he cries out sharply before moaning rhythmically. The sound is so familiar, and so _genuinely_ full of relief, that she shivers in an echo of the pleasure he is feeling.

He is out of breath when he says, “God, I love you. That was… wow.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she replies. “I certainly did.”

She is trying to ignore the pang of loneliness that has settled over her when James quietly admits, “I don’t like that I can’t hold you now. Cuddling after sex is _almost_ as good as the actual sex.”

She doesn’t have the heart to be good-naturedly offended, because she knows exactly what he means.

“Three more days,” she sighs. “As soon as I’m finished shagging you ‘til I can’t walk, I’m gonna hug you and not let you out of bed ever again.”

“Hmmm, we might need to leave for food though,” he points out.

“You can give me a piggy-back ride.”

He giggles, and the sound loosens the knot in her chest. She grins and relaxes into the bed, pulling his pillow closer to her and setting her phone on the mattress instead. She has been snuggling his pillow every night, so it almost has lost his scent by now, but she can just barely smell him in the fabric.

“I feel kinda silly for missing you as much as I do,” she confesses. “Like… we should be able to survive ten days apart. It’s unhealthy to be so codependent, isn’t it?”

“We _are_ surviving these ten days,” he argues. “Wouldn’t it be more unhealthy if we didn’t miss each other at all? If we were relieved to be spending ten days apart? Isn’t it encouraging that we love each other so completely that we _want_ to spend our time together?”

“Yeah.” She heaves out a sigh. “Missing you sucks. You’re not allowed to attend ten-day conferences anymore.”

He laughs. “Duly noted. You know, most conferences are only five-ish days. This one’s just a bigger, more specialized conference.”

“I know, I know.” Groaning, Rose stretches her body and hums at the delicious, gentle ache between her legs. It’ll be gone by morning, unlike the ache she’ll no doubt have in three days when James comes home.

“And you know I love you more than anything in the world, and that I would love to be able to keep chatting with you…”

Rose glances at the clock. It’s nearly eleven for her, so it’s approaching midnight for him in France.

“Sorry,” she says with a grimace. “Got an early day tomorrow?”

“Eight o’clock,” he groans. “But then I have a nice break from ten ‘til noon.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep. Thanks for indulging me tonight.”

“Anytime. I would say that I would like to try it again some time, but that implies I want to be spending nights away from you, so I can’t in good conscience say that.”

She laughs. “I understand the sentiment. Goodnight. Pleasant dreams.”

“I’ll text you in the morning,” he promises. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear what you thought of this 💜💜


End file.
